


When Tony Stark went back to school

by TheWinterStoner



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterStoner/pseuds/TheWinterStoner





	When Tony Stark went back to school

After two months holiday for the summer break, Tony Stark who had been left alone by his father Howard, not three months after the tragic death of his mother, he walked back through the school gates, looking out for Loki and Steve who were to meet up in the bike sheds of SHIELD Academy. Loki had been to Sweden to see his mother, Frigga and wretched step-father Odin, travelling with his step-brother Thor who had already graduated the Academy the year before. Tony had stayed at Stark mansion alone, tidying up and mourning for his mother, developing a minor drinking problem, and Tony missed his boyfriends as Steve had been away in Europe travelling. People knew about the three of them, and they didn't care at all, Tony was there first, he was excited. Loki came about 10 minutes later

“Hello, trouble” That sexy, velvet voice rolled off the Swedes tongue, faint accent sounding

“Hey, Lokes” Tony turned and smiled, walking over to his first boyfriend and kissing him hard, having missed him so much, Steve materializing behind Tony soon after, Loki grinning, pulling away from Tony

“And here’s our resident traveler…” He smirked and pulled Steve over for a kiss too, before the tall blond kissed Tony and they all hugged each other

“I've missed you guys, it’s been so lonely around here without you…” Tony said miserably as he held his boyfriends close 

“We missed you too Tony, we’re here now… We’re home” Steve spoke softly, knowing how Tony hated them leaving

“Yeah we are, we dropped our stuff back at the mansion when you left…” Loki said with a smile

“I love you… Both of you. So much” He hugged them tighter and the first bell sounded

“God dammit I hate this stupid bell…” Loki said bitterly, chuckling

“Come on, we all have math first and we need seats together…” Steve smiled and led them both into the main building, through blocks A,B,C,D and E through to F and took their usual seats at the back, Loki on the left, Steve on the right and Tony in the middle. The teacher, Hank McCoy walked in, he was only about 25 wearing old man’s clothes

“Good morning, class. Hope you had a good break?”

“Not really sir, I was on my own… You see, my boyfriend number 1, the very attractive Swedish beauty, Loki on my left, was in Sweden and boyfriend number 2, the ever muscular, gorgeous fellow American was away in Europe…” Stark said looking at his lovers, Mr McCoy smiling at the three, everyone else in the class whispering

“It’s so nice to see you do have a heart, Stark…” He replied and got to writing on the board, both Loki and Steve blushed and kissed Tony’s stubbly cheeks

“I love you, Anthony…” Loki purred

“As do I love you, Tony” Steve whispered in the other ear, smiling

“And I love you both…” Tony whispered back before paying a little attention to Mr McCoy and his maths

“So, who thinks they can solve my equation?” He turned around after having written a very long equation on the board, Loki raised his hand, smirking at his genius boyfriend “Alright then, Laufeyson” Hank grinned and Loki strutted up to the board, black Henley skinny jeans clinging to his legs, green shirt hanging perfectly against his lean torso, to Stark’s surprise Loki figured it out quicker than he did  
“Well done Loki, I assume by the look on both your boyfirend’s faces you figured it our quicker than Mr brainbox back there…” Loki turned around and smirked at Stark, who just simply said

“You bastard…” Steve grinned next to him and winked as Loki came back to his seat, kissing Steve and Tony on the way back. The next 30 minutes passed them by quickly, then bell ringing “What do you guys have next?”

“I have advanced Swedish, darling” Loki said with a grin 

“Gym for me” Steve said rolling his eyes at Loki

“Dammit… Advanced physics” He sighed “See you at lunch then?” He asked hopefully

“Of course you will, my darling genius” He smiled and kissed Tony sweetly then kissing Steve the same way “Meet us in the changing rooms with Steven, I haven’t masturbated since I left for Sweden…” He looked at them both “And I cannot wait until we get home, and I like my hot, blond American sweaty between my legs” He patted Steve’s bum and sauntered off to advanced Swedish while Steve and Tony gawked at him 

“Does he want… Sex at school?” Steve whispered with a blush 

“Yes… He does and by Christ are we giving him what he wants…” Tony replied and swallowed hard

“Oh god yes… How could we ever deny him anything?” Steve grinned and kissed Tony 

“I’ll see you at lunch” Steve winked and ran to his locker to grab his gym bag, Tony walking into his physics class and seeing his father behind the desk 

“D-dad?” There was no one else in the room, Howard looked up from his laptop and smiled  
“Hello, Anthony” 

“Why are you here? You’re supposed to be in Hong-Kong?” 

“Yes, but the academy wanted me to be a teacher for advanced physics” Howard grinned “I hear your friends are living with us?”

“Yes, and their my boyfriend’s actually. Steve’s mom died and Loki’s parents live in Sweden and he refused to live with his awful step brother and since we have more than enough room in that stupid mansion I let them come live with us” He said with his arms folded across his books “You left me almost the entire holidays and now you’re a teacher at my school, teaching my favorite subject…” He laughed bitterly and slammed his books down, Howard sighing 

"Tony, I know I'm sorry... I should have mentioned it but it slipped my mind, I've been busy with-"

"With that whore you're engaged to?" The young Stark interrupted, looking hurt "You didn't even tell me. Mom hasn't been dead six months and you're already engaged to some other woman" He laughed coldly, moving his stuff to the back of the room 

"Anthony, please... Just hear me out"

"No, you've had two months to speak to me, but you've not wanted to, whereas I've wanted someone there for me while the only two people who can keep up with me are gone... I've been alone!" He yelled "Screw your class, I don't need you fucking me up any further... I've already done my physics exam, got 100/100 if you even care..." He packed his stuff up "I'm going to talk to Director Coulson about being moved to gym..." He glared at his father before storming from the classroom and straight to Coulson's office and knocking the door

"Come in" He said while reviewing a file, Tony walked in with puffy eyed

"Director... I need to change my lesson timetable a little" 

"What seems to be the problem, Mr Stark?"

"My father teaching Advanced Physics... I can't do that" He said honestly

"And why might that be?" 

"He left me the whole holiday alone in the mansion, my mother hasn't been dead six months and he's engaged to another, he's a man I despise, I can't be in the same room as him for more than 5 minutes because of all the hurt he caused me... I wish it was him that would have died instead of my mom..." he wiped his tears away and sniffed "So please, Director, I beg of you... Move me to gym" and he really was begging

"I see... That's a huge issue..." Coulson looked at the broken teen and his heart broke for him "Alright, I'll edit your timetable, and I'll put some gym in there and Advanced Swedish, Loki can help you, I'm sure" He smiled "I'll get that to you by the end of the day" He smiled and handed Tony a tissue "Get yourself together, I'll call Mr. Howlett..." He patted Tony's shoulder and headed out to call the gym teacher, Tony got himself together as well as his books, waiting for about 5 minutes before Coulson came back and handed him a pass "Head to gym, if anyone stops you, show them this..." He smiled "I'm sorry Tony, but we needed an exceptional scientist and your father fitted the profile..."

"You weren't to know the trouble it would cause... He's the best scientist, but the world's shittiest father" He turned away quickly and left, walking to the gym, texting Loki 'Lo, my father's the new Advanced Physics teacher... I've changed classes, some days I have gym with Steve and sometimes I have Swedish with you... I love you' He walked into the gym and saw Steve, walking over to him and just getting the sweaty teen into a hug, Steve looking surprised, Mr. Howlett gestured to Steve to talk to him, Steve lead him into the changing rooms, rubbing his back

"Hey, Tones... What's the matter?" Tony was shaking with sobs and he looked up at his boyfriend 

"M-my father... H-he's teaching physics..." He just broke then, sobbing into Steve's shoulder 

"Oh god... I'm so sorry baby... That bastard" He rubbed his back, staying quiet

"Steve... I'm gonna kill that fucker..." He sniffed, angrily

"No, 'cause you've still got me and Loki..." Steve smiled and kissed Tony's head, sighing.

"I'll always have you two, but him... I lost him years ago" Tony's voice was hateful and bitter

"Tony... Come with me, we'll go and punch some punchbags" He took Tony's hand and lead him into the fitness suit, handing him a pair of boxing gloves, getting behind the punchbag "Punch it, like it's your father" and Tony did, he was stronger than most people thought and when he put his emotions into it, Steve had trouble holding it still, after about 15 minutes then Tony started to tire "Hey! Hey! C'mon!"

Tony took the gloves off, hands shaking and slightly bruised "S-sorry... Just got carried away but I feel better" He gave a smile and stood up straight "And I'm over this... It's cool" 

"You sure, baby?" Steve smiled and opened his arms "How's about a kiss?" Tony smiled at him and walked up to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips "I love you, a lot Steve... Thank you" He smiled and Steve kissed him again

"I love you too, Tony" He smiled and winked "Let's go meet Loki, I'm sure he's worried about you" 

"Yeah he probably is... He's so sweet like you" Tony smiled and grabbed Steve's hand, practically running to Loki's class where the Swede was waiting outside for them 

"Anthony! Jesus Skit bebis är du okej?"

"English baby"

"Sorry, habit" He smiled and kissed Tony softly "You okay baby? I got your text but then my mother was texting me" He rolled his eyes 

"Yeah, I 'm okay, Steve helped me out, we did punchbags" He smiled and held both their hands "I love you guys..." He smiled at them with love "Hey, we've got English together next together" 

"Yes but lunch now... How about that thing we discussed?"

"Yes" Steve chimed in quickly 

"I think Steven needs a shower..." 

"I do... Let's go" He grinned and strutted off, Loki and Tony followed like two little puppies, when they got into the changing rooms and locked the door, Loki immediately pouncing on Tony while Steve undressed and got in the shower, stroking himself "Loki... Come here and put that sweet Swedish mouth to good use"

"Ja min kärlek, vad du vill ... Jag är din lilla slampa" he grinned and winked at Tony "Let's go give our boy some happiness" Hesaunted over and got undressed too, getting on his knees in front of Steve and taking his cock into his mouth and grinnned "Oh how I've missed your cock, Steven" He grinned and started bobbing his head, Tony soon joining them with a condom already on, gently teasing Steve's hole 

"Oh Tony... Mmmh baby god I missed you both" He smirked and moaned as Tony slowly slid inside his hunk with a moan and a grin "It's good to be back..."

"Now boys, shut up and fuck... I have a dick to suck not a conversation to listen to..." He smirked and deepthroated Steve to shut him up and it damn well worked, Steve was just a moaning mess and within moments so was Tony, all three boys occupied and in sync with each other.

Steve was the fist to cum, releasing in Loki's sweet mouth with a howl of both their names, like a wolf. His release was hot and hard and left him panting.

Tony was next, thrusting hard inside his muscled lover, pounding that patriotic ass of his like there was no tomorrow, a low grunt and the fluttering of eyelids.

Now Loki was always the last to cum, his lovers getting on their knees for him, Loki always had a thing about power and he drove his two Americans insane. His words would always make them do as he wanted, just like now he had them both on their knees, waiting... Loki smirked and stroked himself, moaning their names before finally coming to climax all over their faces with a deep, velvety groan and a thrust.

They all got to their feet, washing themselves off and washing their mouths out, and getting back into their uniform. Black trousers, white shirt with a v-neck jumper and navy and teal tie.

"I hate these fucking ties..." Steve huffed and struggled with his tie, Loki chuckling and helping his boyfriend out 

"There, all nice" 

"Thank you, dear"

"I hate to intrude lovlies, but we got /double/ English" Tony smirked, checking his diary

"Well shit..." Loki groaned

"At least we sit together" 

"Yeah, I got you two illiterate Americans" Loki grinned and gabbed his bag "Come on you two sakta små sniglar" he grinned

"I hate it when he does that... Lo, you know we don't speak Swedish.."

"You better learn then you idiot... Now let's go, before we're late" 

"Alright, c'mon then" Tony grinned and gently squeezed Steve's ass

"Hey!" He grinned and grabbed his bag too, following Loki and Tony following Steve, all three of them walked to English, hand in hand, laughing together.

They walk into class, just in time "Almost late, you three

"Sorry, Professor Hiddleston" Loki spoke on behalf of the three taking their seats at the back of the room, going through the lesson with no problems, when the final bell of the day goes all three of them shoot out to Tony's car, ready to go home, when Howard stops them

"Anthony..."

"Don't talk to him" Steve glared at the coward and pulled Tony along behind him, but Tony said put for a moment 

"Howard... Don't come home. I'm getting the locks changed, go and stay with your whore... You're not my father and I will have enough money when I'm eighteen to buy the mansion off you and then then I'm going to take you to court and disown you. You will no longer be my father and I'm going to tell the world how much of a shitty father you are." He laughed "I needed you, more than I ever have, my mother died!! And you selfish bastard left me for two months!! So SCREW YOU!!" He screamed and turned around walking off, storming to his car, leaving a very upset Howard behind, the two other teens running after him.

"Tony, let me dive... You're in no mood or state to drive"

"O-okay... But Steve... When we get home we're packing up all his shit and dumping it outside, then we're locking the doors... He's not coming in" 

"No he isn't, he won't touch us, okay? He's gonna stay with his whore and we are gonna be fucking happy" 

"Yes we are Tony" Loki smiled and kissed his cheek "Let's go home and order Chinese tonight" 

"Let's" Steve and Tony grinned and got into the car, Loki following, they all drove home happy, singing along to the radio, finally they were together again, they'd keep each other safe and happy. They were in love and nobody, nobody in the world could deny them the love they felt for each other and no one ever would.


End file.
